lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corina Silvermoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 12:59, October 12, 2009 Dialog sections "I'm kindly asking Mods to inform me, whether this kind of informations is needed on wiki. I intended to create more Dialogues sections in other cities and for all quests. Though it make take some time" :I'm not an admin in any way so I'm speaking for myself only. This place has its ups and downs and my guess is that currently all admins are away having fun somewhere else (so it may be quite some time until you'll get your answer). But my point is: if you have an idea and time and desire to fulfil it you just better go ahead. This is not a forum after all you cannot break it. Wiki is all about fun: if you have fun updating it it's always welcome. It's only an opinion but it has never failed me in this place. --Ngng 14:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : Hi Corina, I like the idea but I don't think this should be on the location page. I would prefer a subpage (i.e. Athlum/Dialoges) with a link from the location page as we did for the bonus talk of the characters. As those will get quite large when you add all conversations you may consider splitting them to separate pages for each location (i.e. Athlum/Dialoges - Xiphos Way). The quest pages are nice the way they are. - Merthos 10:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: And while you're on it, wouldn't it be better if the dialogues for the quests are also moved to separated page? >.< Because those dialogues are very long, they look cluttered if put inside the spoiler box. But it's just my opinion... DevilHunter0413 10:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : And Emmy's dialogue (before she joins the party) is different depends on in what order you visit the cities, so you might want to consider including the possibilities of her dialogues (for example, the dialogue for the second meeting, third, and so on; but of course it would require some savings and reloadings >.<). DevilHunter0413 10:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::And I've done some formatting to Nagapur/Flussbahn dialogues page; I'm trying to make the page easier to read, but if you don't like it you could always undo it >.< . DevilHunter0413 10:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction... Well, you're not the only one writing non-yaoi TLR fanfics; Reaper's Shadow kinda does too. And I kinda just started writing a non-yaoi crossover. DevilHunter0413 08:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Good! I never claimed to be the only one writing non-yaoi; only the one, who only writes non-yaoi. I read Reaper's Shadow. I also began to read Your crossover, but since I am not familiar with DMC, I cannot give You a valuable insight. But I liked the way You wrote it anyway. ::Non-yaoi writers should have stronger representatives in the yaoi-oriented community, that's all :) --Corina Silvermoon 11:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I know DMC before I know Last Remnant :P so when I first played TLR I just couldn't stop imagining what would happen if I throw Dante into equation (he's one crazy SOB). Plus, Rush's voice actor also voiced the lead character in DMC4, Nero (that's what made me started playing TLR). DevilHunter0413 10:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Is LiveJournal any good to post stories? I want my own personal site to post stuffs like that and I'm weighing between Wordpress and LiveJournal. What do you think? I need some opinions from a user before I commit myself (-_-). --DevilHunter0413 06:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC)